Windfall Island
Windfall Island is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The most populated island on the Great Sea, it is a thriving market town in which the most notable feature is the Ferris Wheel, which acts also as a lighthouse. There is also a potion shop, a school, a bomb shop, a café, a jail, and an auction house. Windfall island is considered the De Facto Capital of The Great Sea Link visits Windfall Island at least twice during his quest; the first time is to purchase a sail after being rescued by the King of Red Lions, and the second time is to discover the fate of Jabun from Tetra's Pirates. Points of interest Mrs. Marie's School of Joy When Link goes on his quest to find the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage, one of the locations of the Triforce Charts is in the Windfall Island schoolteacher's personal cabana. To get the deed to it, Link must assist Mrs. Marie, the teacher, with a group of troublesome students known as the Killer Bees. They are a group of rambunctious boys who frequently skip school, with the interest of causing trouble instead. After Link speaks to Mrs. Marie about them, she will request that Link talk some sense into them. He obliges and talks to the leader of the Killer Bees, a boy named Ivan, who says he that he will do what Link says, but only if he can best the group of boys in a game of hide-and-seek. The children scatter themselves around the island, and Link chases each one. After Link finds them all, the children admit defeat and promise to attend school, remarking how they may have lost their touch. After giving Mrs. Marie the good news, the children show some affection for the teacher and mention that her birthday is approaching. One of the Killer Bees remarks that they should get her a gift, but Ivan rejects the idea by saying, "We ain't no teachers pets!". He does, however, mention to Link that Mrs. Marie has been interested in Joy Pendants lately, and that he remembers seeing one in a tree the other day. When Link rolls into a tree nearby the Bomb Shop, a Joy Pendant pops out of the top of the tree, and the Killer Bees reappear, telling him they were planning to give it to Mrs. Marie all along, but that Link should have it instead if he would give it to her for them. When Link does give Mrs. Marie the Joy Pendant, she is overcome with happiness and thanks Link; however, she tells him she would really like twenty of them. If Link is in the possession of the twenty Joy Pendants, he can give them to Mrs. Marie; if Link does so, Mrs. Marie will grant him the Cabana Deed, which gives him access to the cabana at the Private Oasis. If Link gives her twenty more, she will give Link the Hero's Charm. Ferris Wheel The largest landmark on Windfall Island, the Ferris Wheel, is home to several Pieces of Heart and a few minor characters as well. Salvatore, a depressed man, runs a sort of target mini-game on the ground floor inside the Ferris Wheel, where Link can win various items. Kreeb, a self-proclaimed Ferris Wheel enthusiast, can be found outside the Ferris Wheel at night. If Link can reactivate the Ferris Wheel by combining wind and a Foot Switch to turn the large machine on, Kreeb will be very excited, telling Link that the Ferris Wheel started by itself. Now running, the Ferris Wheel regains its power as a sort of Ferris Wheel. Link can now take a ride on one of the carts and ride up the the top, where he can shoot a Fire Arrow into the doused lighthouse, which will illuminate and act once again as a lighthouse to sea-faring boats in need of assistance. After Link speaks with Kreeb again, Kreeb will proclaim this as a great turn of events and grant Link a Piece of Heart in his happiness. With the lighthouse now operational, Link can visit the side of the Bomb Shop and turn the direction of the wind to face a small island just off the shore that houses a now visible Treasure Chest. If Link uses his Deku Leaf to fly to the island, he can open the chest there to obtain yet another Piece of Heart. Town Jail When Link first arrives on Windfall after a failed invasion attempt at the Forsaken Fortress, he can visit the Town Jail to find a mysterious, short man inside a jail cell. After releasing him by pressing a switch hidden behind several vases, the man will introduce himself as Tingle and grant Link the Tingle Tuner and Tingle's Chart. Link can later visit him at Tingle Island for his help in deciphering the Triforce Charts that he has found around the Great Sea, similar to the one found inside the cabana at the Private Oasis. Bomb Shop A small focal point in the middle of the plotline, the Bomb Shop serves as merely an overpriced shop when Link visits it before finding destruction at Greatfish Isle. After Link discovers that Jabun has fled Greatfish Isle, he goes in search of the pirates, who are rumored to have something to do with it. When Link finds their ship docked at Windfall, even though they are nowhere to be found, he takes the secret entrance from the back of the Bomb Shop to discover them inside, stealing Cannon's bombs. Link can witness several key plot points during this scene; and after being seen by Tetra, he is saved from racing against the pirates to Outset Island by Tetra's agreement that the pirates should stay the night at Windfall, only to leave right away in the morning. Luckily, because of the curse placed on Greatfish, nighttime has not stopped since Link's visit, and the pirates appear nowhere to be found. Cafe Bar The Cafe Bar is another minor location in The Wind Waker; it is run by a woman named Gillian, and has few guests during the day but many at night. If Link is trying to obtain the Deluxe Picto Box from Lenzo, he must first take pictographs of several people on Windfall Island. One of these people is Gossack, a timid, easily frightened man that spends his time at the Cafe Bar during the day. By shattering dishes or rolling into a wall, Gossack will jump allowing Link to take a picture of him in the right situation. At night, the cafe is filled with sailors who discuss the issues of the Great Sea, along with Gillian, who remarks that Link is too young to understand. Auction House The house is owned by Mila's Father at the beginning of the game; after the Forsaken Fortress is visited for the second time, it is owned by Maggie's Father. There are very expensive vases in the house, and if Link breaks one while Mila's father owns the house, he will be charged 10 Rupees. Regardless of who owns the house, during the auction Link can obtain various items by bidding on them against other residents of Windfall Island. It is run by Zunari, but only at night. Among the items Link can win are several Treasure Charts and a Piece of Heart. Chu Jelly Juice Shop The Chu Jelly Juice Shop is a type of potion shop run by a man named Doc Bandam. When Link brings him enough red, green, and blue Chu Jelly, he can make potions for Link. Notably, the only potion that he has at the beginning is the Red Potion; if Link brings him Green Chu Jelly, Doc can make a Green Potion. If Link can find twenty Blue ChuChus and collect their jelly, Doc can make the exclusive Blue Potion, which has the combined effects of the Red and Green Potions. Theories Kakariko Remains The Ferris Wheel and the nearby location of Dragon Roost Island (which is speculated to be Death Mountain) and Spectacle Isle (thought to be Spectacle Rock) has led players to the conclusion that Windfall Island is possibly what remains of Kakariko Village. Other supporting evidence includes that, when entering Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time, there is a tree in front of the entrance. Coincidentally, there is a tree also in Windfall Island. Also, the Hero's Mask item is obtained at Windfall; the eyes on this mask resemble Sheikah Symbols and Kakariko was once a Sheikah village. Also, Mutoh stands in front of a tree in Ocarina of Time; Mila's Father, who has a slight resemblance to Mutoh, stands in front of what is believed to be the same tree. Finally, since Impa's home is one of the only buildings in Kakariko Village, it may now be Lenzo's home or Mila's home if Windfall Island is indeed Kakariko Village. Also, the music that plays on Windfall Island has several similarities to Kakariko Village's music.What is more, the Windmill, used to draw the water from the well, may now be the Ferris Wheel. Graveyard Remains The remains of the graveyard in Kakariko Village are also possibly located on Windfall Island: there is one remaining grave, which is the tombstone that Tott continuously dances in front of. It is possible that there used to be more graves, but since the tombstone is located at the tip of a slightly uneven cliff, the rest of the graveyard may actually be underwater due to erosion and weathering of the cliff. It should also be noted that this tombstone contains the directions to the Song of Passing, a song with similar powers of the Sun's Song, hinting that it is either the tombstone of the Composer Brothers or that of the Royal Family's Tomb. Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations